


Kaoru Hittachin x Reader

by Midnight2297



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight2297/pseuds/Midnight2297
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a normal day to Kaoru, until a new girl came to the esteemed school. This sparks a change in Kaoru and the Host Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaoru Hittachin x Reader

Kaoru Hittachin x Reader  
Kaoru’s P.V.   
*sigh* ‘just another ordinary day’ I thought as the teacher lectured, Haruhi took notes, and my twin stared at her. Time went on with nothing to do till there was a knock at the classroom door. The teacher went outside, as soon as the door closed people started to whisper   
“What do you think is going on?”   
“Maybe something happen?”  
The door opened again and the teacher walked back in, he stood in front of the class and sighed “class we are getting a new student, she is from (country), and I ask that you be nice to her”. That started a new wave of whisper however the teacher ignored them calling to the door “you may come in now”. Everyone stared in anticipation as the door slid open and the girl walked in. I couldn’t take my eyes off her, the way her (H/C) hair swayed as she walked or how her (E/C) eyes sparked when the light hit them. Everyone gasped; they were all completely silent as the teacher requested that she introduced herself.  
“My name is (L/N)(F/N).” she stammered quietly while bowing. She wasn’t wearing her school uniform; she was wearing a short, (F/C), plaid skirt and a plain black V-neck shirt.  
Some of the more popular girls of the class started to whisper to themselves I tried to listen in and what I heard pissed me off. “Look at what she is wearing it looks like commoners clothes,” on remarked. “She is not even wearing any makeup!” the other retorted.   
“Where should I sit Sensei” (F/N) asked loudly; completely ignoring all the whispers. She walks to the set the teacher pointed to; which happen to be the set right next to mine. As she sat down I smiled and waved a little, she did the same.  
*Time skip to after class (lunch time)*  
No one’s P.V  
The bell rang and everyone started to file out of the room to the cafeteria leaving (F/N), Haruhi


End file.
